1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image reading system in which an image reading cartridge is detachable in relation to a control apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a printer in which a recording cartridge such as ink jet head, thermal head, or the like is attached to a carriage and an image is recorded onto a recording paper by moving the carriage has been used as output equipment of a personal computer, a word processor, or the like.
Further, a method has been proposed whereby in place of the recording cartridge, an image reading cartridge having a photoelectric converting function is attached to the carriage of such a printer to be used as a scanner for reading an image of an original, the image data obtained by reading the original image being input to a personal computer, a word processor, or the like.
In association with the improvement of a processing ability of a personal computer, the spread of a color printer, or the like, even in case of reading an image, it is demanded to improve the function such that not only may the original image be read as a black and white binary image but also the original image may be read as a multivalue image including black and white and halftone density and color, the original image may be read at a variety of resolutions, or the like.
In order to cope with various modes or resolutions as mentioned above, however, not only must be capacity of the memory for showing the image read data be set to large enough capacity but also it is necessary to further store the data and various modes for processing the read image data in accordance with the resolution. Consequently, the required memory capacity further increases and the size, cost, and the like of the system increase.